


Meet me in the Hallway

by itsbugheadthings



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbugheadthings/pseuds/itsbugheadthings
Summary: 'You're trembling. You're clearly not fine.' She observed when she sat down on the bed in front of him. He quickly glanced down and noticed the small tremors that shook through his body.He shook his head, ' I am.'
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Meet me in the Hallway

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies☀️...this is set in the same universe as Sunder...but it won't effect that story, this is just something that I found fun to write I hope you enjoy.

Meet me in the Hallway.

'Fuck.' The bed groaned as Jughead jolted awake. His breaths were unsteady, his lungs struggled to suck in oxygen and his heart hammered against his ribcage. Nightmares were expected in times like these, but it didn't mean that the darkness that engulfed his room didn't overwhelm him. 

The knock on his bedroom door made him jump. He was about to tell her to leave him the fuck alone but before he could speak she opened the door and peeked out her head. The faint light of the hall way spilling in...Her blonde hair somehow breaks the darkness when she closes the door.

' Jughead? Are you okay? I heard yelling.' She spoke in a soft voice, she sounded concerned. 

' I'm perfectly fine Betty, you can go now.' His voice was hoarse. He couldn't clearly see her face, but he imagined the stubborn look she always seemed to have when he told her to do something. She was so defiant.

Instead of leaving she stepped further into his bedroom. He almost groaned in annoyance , 'What are you doing? I said I'm fine.' Jughead seethed through clenched teeth.

' You're trembling. You're clearly not fine.' She observed when she sat down on the bed in front of him. He quickly glanced down and noticed the small tremors that shook through his body. 

He shook his head, ' I am.'

'Jughead. You need help. You need comfort. You need...love.' She said softly taking his icy hands into her warm ones. When he tried to shake her off her grip only grew stronger.

'I don't Betty. I don't need help or any of that other bullshit. I'm fine on my own, I've always been fine on my own. I'm not weak.' He growled the last part and yanked his hand harshly out of hers. 

' Jughead...' she started but he interrupted her. She tried multiple times to get him to listen but he wouldn't have it. She slapped him right across the face. She stared at the dark silhouette of his face jerk with te movement. When his head snapped back, his blue eyes burned with rage through the darkness. She grabbed the neck of his shirt and yanked him forward staring into his blazing blue eyes

'You are not weak, Jughead Jones. You're one of the strongest people I know. You're the Serpent King for fuck sakes! But sometimes even the most strongest people need help, and it will make you stronger if you can. It's okay to let yourself be taken care of for once.' Jughead didn't know what to do with Betty's words. The perfect blonde girl who he assumed hated him comforted him when he couldn't do the same. 

'Why do you care, Betty?' His question wasn't rude, it was genuine and curious.

' Because I do care about you Jughead, and I know you care too...you care so much that you're terrified of what people will do when they find out.' Betty held on tight to his hand.

When he didn't say anything, she hesitantly pulled him into herself. Her arms wrapped around his trembling body. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. When she felt the wetness of his tears trail down the length of his arm, rocking his body back in forth she whispered in his ear,

'Be vulnerable, in the darkness where no one dares to venture. Be vulnerable with me.' 

He hiccuped and sobbed. ' Don't you ever give in to the darkness, Jughead Jones. Your stronger than the nightmares.' She whispered into his ear.

He cried for the first time since his father died. He cried for Betty and al the hurt he put he through. He cried until he fell asleep. Betty stared down at the damaged man in her arms, Jughead looked so peaceful when he slept.

She moved him back to the bed, when his back touched the mattress he subconsciously pulled her with him. She let out a soft squeal. She tried to escape the warmness of his arms but gave up quickly and just laid on his chest out of breath. 

Jughead will probably hate her tomorrow . But now he doesn't and that's all that matters. Jughead wasn't the ruthless king that everyone thought he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, loves.🧡


End file.
